Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a typical image forming apparatus that forms images on sheets, there has been known an image forming apparatus that includes an apparatus main body, a photoreceptor drum (an image carrier), a developing device, and a developer housing container. The developing device supplies the photoreceptor drum with a developer. This develops an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor drum. The developer housing container replenishes the developing device with the developer.
There has been disclosed a technique where a developer housing container is removably attachable to an apparatus main body. With the technique, a cover member on the apparatus main body is opened to mount a developer housing container inside the apparatus main body. When a developer discharge port on the developer housing container communicates with a developer replenishment port on the developing device, a developer is replenishable to the developing device.
There has been known a technique where the developer housing container includes an IC chip (a storage unit) for transmission and reception of predetermined information with the apparatus main body. As a communication method by which the IC chip transmits and receives information with the apparatus main body, a wireless or a contact communication method is employed.